


One Decision changes Everything

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue changes his name to Green, Mafia sorta situation, Multi, Red is a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: One decision changes the entire fate of KantoAfter Red and Gold decided to join Giovanni, Team Rocket take control of Kanto scaring the people into submission and getting rid of any enemies. Blue and Silver disappear, continuing the lives under other names and secretly working to help people escape into the mountains to get away from Team Rocket. But after being recognized, a warrant is sent out for their capture and now they have to flee.What they don't know is that Giovanni is dead, Red and Gold are in charge and they are obsessed with getting their best friends back.Silver and Blue aren't too happy about that
Relationships: Gold & Red (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Silver, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	1. Betrayal

_ Years ago _

_ Red and Gold stand in front of Giovanni, poke balls in hand, ready to attack at any minute. He stands with his back turned to them “your times up!” Gold yells “give up Giovanni, you are not going to win this, hand yourself over to the police”. “ your right I’m not going to win this, that is why I want to make a proposal to you both” they lower their poke balls “what deal could you possibly want to make?” asks Red. “You two are probably the most powerful trainers in Kanto, people like you could change the world for the better! Image the power together you could wield” Gold counters “we know, what’s this got to do with anything?”. _

_ Giovanni smirks, his plan was working, “image what good you could do! This world is full of corruption”. “Like you” Gold mutters but Giovanni continues “no! I’m not corrupt, it's the people that surround you that are! They have shielded you from the real world, the world that suffers from incompetent and abusive trainers who have no idea how to trainer their pokemon to their full potential. Wake up! Because we are trying to make this world right, getting pokemon away from their unqualified and appalling owners”. _

_ He struts over to them, placing an arm over both of their shoulders “you see boys, I believe that only certain people should have the right to carry pokemon, these people will be trained to take care of them and to fight for justice”. He shrugs “sure certain people will have to go, but it will only be the corrupt and those who fight our reforms”. He claps his hands and two men wearing the uniform come forth with two black jackets with the words “Team Rocket” written on them in red. Red and Gold look at each other and Gold hesitantly reaches his hand out then... _

_ “Bang!” the door slammed open and Silver and Blue sprint in, “Red! Gold! What is going on?” Blue yells at them, panting as Silver stands a little further behind him. “Father” Silver simply says, Giovanni nods his head in acknowledgment “son” before turning back to Gold and Red “us three could rule this region, Join me!” the two men thrust the jackets in their faces. Horror then appeared on Blue’s face when Red looked at it thoughtfully “red don’t you dare join!”. _

_ But Red seemed to either have a plan forming or somehow Giovanni’s words had convinced him because he threw the jacket over his shoulder before turning to his friend. Blue’s face dropped at the sight of his longtime friend’s betrayal, “Red why?” shame was in Red’s eyes, and instead of giving him a reason, he turned away. Blue fell silent, heartbroken, and just stared at the ground. _

_ “Gold you’re better than this! Don’t you dare go with that despicable man” Silver screamed at Gold “he wants to change the world for the better” Gold screamed back “Bull shit” Silver yelled, “He’s trying to manipulate you, why would you believe him?” Giovanni cuts in “now Silver, I’m your father…”.  _

_ “A deadbeat one, I don’t owe you anything let alone respected” Giovanni seemed slightly taken aback then he pressed a button “you’ve got five minutes to leave!”. “Were not leaving without Gold and Red!” Silver screams back at him “Gold seriously dude, come on!” Silver says but Gold doesn’t move, he remains silent and unmoving. “Gold, come on!” Silver says again, a hint of panic in his voice, “Gold” again he doesn’t receive a response. Blue finally snapped out of his thoughts “Silver let’s go” he turns to leave not even glancing in Red’s direction. _

_ “What!” Silver jolts around “are we going to leave without them?” Blue doesn’t respond, instead, grabbing Silver’s arm and pulling him along. “They’ve made their choice” he glared at Red who had turned around “I hope you’ve made the right decision” before walking out of the building with Silver in tow. Red and Gold had made their decision and so did Blue and Silver. _

* * *

Six years later

Two men walk down the street of pallet town, hoods covering both their faces whilst they try to remain unnoticed by the crowd of people surrounding them. Their destination was Pallet town pokemon lab and the home of professor Oak, Blue’s grandfather.

After the betrayal of their best friends, the two had continued to fight Giovanni and Team Rocket alongside the gym leaders and others who knew about the wrongdoings of Team Rocket. Originally, they strategized, only attacking at place’s which would have a large impact on the team Rocket’s cause. Places like warehouses where they would store the stolen pokemon, they’d infiltrate buildings where high profile meetings would take place to try and get information and on the side, protect people whose pokemon were being stolen from them. They tried but in the end, Team Rocket won and all hell broke loss for people that stood up against them.

Most tried to flee, planes, boats, pokemon, whatever way they could they tried, but only those who saw the red lights beforehand were successful. A week after Team Rocket took control, planes were stopped from leaving and no one who didn’t have a permit could fly on a pokemon or ride on them in the water. Everything was the same for around a year until the team rocket members started knocking on everyone’s doors, forcing them to hand over their pokemon and if they didn’t their house was searched and they could possibly be arrested. Key members of the resistances were then taken, Lance was one of the first to go and the boys had witnessed it. 

On a rainy day, they had watched as team rocket grunts had stormed the place, arresting Bruno and Lance on crimes like “lying and insulting the big man” and “spreading ideas of rebellion”. They helplessly watched as the two were pulled out of the building, afraid to speak up in case they were recognized. 

The last time anyone saw them was five years ago

All hope of beating Team Rocket went down the drain like the water from that rainy day. People are afraid and when they're afraid they tend to give up. Slowly but surely the list of people who were arrested grew longer, people who only worked behind the scenes of the rebellion were somehow discovered and also arrested. Blue and Silver hated to admit it but they knew who had given away that information.

After Lance’s arrest, Silver and Blue went into hiding. They did everything to keep themselves secret, from constantly moving from place to place even sometimes living in the woods for a month straight, to even changing their names. Yeah, they had even changed their names, now Blue was going as Green Woods and Silver was George Gin. They both still had their pokemon, they happened to be in the woods the month the grunts went searching but still they had to be careful, they hid them at the bottom of their bags tucked underneath their camping gear.

They had also changed their looks as well, constantly wearing baggy clothes and hoods so that when they saw someone they might recognize, they could throw it over their heads. Blue had cut his hair originally, getting it as short as possible without becoming bold, but it grew back extremely quickly and soon it looked the same as before. He also started wearing glasses which he had changed the leans around so he could see in. Silver had cut his hair to his neck instead of his original down to the shoulder style. He had dyed a massive black line through the left side and constantly kept it tied up. He originally tried contacts but had a massive issue with them and instead goes without them.

Their aim when they arrived was to inform professor Oak of a secret base in which people who were on the list would go for safety. This month an undercover member had gotten a hold of the list and they discovered Oak’s name on it, he was supposed to be arrested next week. Silver and Blue intended to make sure that didn’t happen.

They opened the door to the lab, to find guests already inside, Team Rocket.

“Old man, how does it feel to have nobody care about you,” asked one of the three, he sighed asking “would you please go away? I have important work to do!” the same rocket member just grunted at him “what work?” he picked up the stack of papers on the desk and threw them to the ground “doesn’t look like you have work to me”. Oak tried to pick them up but fell to the floor leading to them all laughing “you’re just a good for nothing old man! You grandchildren don’t even care enough to visit” the second member stepped on Oak’s back.

Then the man, a minute ago, stepping on Oak’s back flew through the air, hitting the wall. “Who was…” the third member questioned before being kicked in the face by a furious Blue. “Get away from my grandpa!” he screamed before lunging at the other member, he tried dodging but was hit straight in the face by one of Blue’s punches. Blue continued to beat the heck out of the guy until he was unconscious and bleeding on the floor. He huffed and puffed trying to get his breath back before marching over to the man that had hit the wall, “who the hell are you thinking you can get away with being so cruel to an elderly man. You make me sick!” and with that, he slammed the men’s head into the wall leading to him falling unconscious. 

“Blue” whispered his grandfather and he scrambled over to him “gramps I’m here! Are you okay?” the old man smiled as he was helped up. “Blue I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought they might have gotten ahold of you” he turned around to see Silver tying up the three rocket members. “Thank you both” Silver nods his head in recognition “we should take these guys upstairs, and leave them up there, they have less chance of escape that way” we agree to the plan. Carrying the unconscious members upstairs before tying them up against chairs.“So tell me, boys, what brings you here?” the mood darkens and Blue pulls out a piece of paper “gramps we’ve got some bad news, they ordered your arrest” Oak almost faints and they had to sit him down before continuing. 

“We refuse to let you be arrested so we’ve got a plan, listen carefully I need you to go upstairs and pack, clothes, sleeping bag, toothbrush, toothpaste, medicine, anything you need and put it into a bag which wouldn’t draw attention to yourself. Then at six, so in an hour you need to leave, go through the bushlands to route 17, we will follow once there will reveal ourselves. Then a car will collect us, we will be taken through route 3 then will be hiking up the mountain and going to the secret camp. People like Lorelei and Agatha will be there alongside other people and families you might recognize. We will live there for the rest of the month before going further into the mountains. Have you got that?”

He nods “Yes I’ll be ready by six” Silver chimes in “two more things, one of the Team Rocket members wakes up then knocks them out and whatever you do, don’t give them information! And two, call us Green and George, I’m George” he then points to Blue “he’s Green”. Oak nods “thank you” he whispers “it’s okay old man, you know I’ve got your back!” Blue says Oak chuckles before a terrified look appears on his face “what about your sister?”. Blue raised an eyebrow “have you received a call from her lately?” he shakes his head “oh OH that’s why she hasn’t responded” Blue nods before adding “also no devices, they could track us”.

And with that they walked out, leaving the older man to get ready. They walked over to the opposite cafe and took a seat, ordering two hot chocolates, and when six came around and they spotted him leaving, they waited five minutes before following. They followed from a large distance, keeping to themselves whilst also buying some doughnuts so they didn’t look like creeps. Oak seemed to have the same idea because he occasionally stopped to talk to the neighbours, telling them about his work and how he was going to study some of the wild pokemon for Team Rocket. It was quite clever because no one questioned him with that response. Eventually, he reached route 17, and Blue and Silver ran to catch up “good job gramps you had everyone fooled,” Blue said, slapping him on the back. Oak winced “thank you Blue, but it was really nothing”.

A white van pulled up in front of them, the women driving it rolled down the window and asked: “what weather is it?” Oak looked confused but Silver responded “thundery” even though it was still super light. The lady smiled “good to see you two, hop in” they all climbed into the back and she started to continue on down Route 16 but when she reached the turnoff for Celadon City she went through the woods instead. 

“You guess should probably rest, we’ve got around an hour until we reach the mountain and you’ve got a long hike after that” 

\--

An hour later, the men got out of the car, they thanked the women before starting their hike up the mountain. “Do you reckon they’ll be able to identify us?” Silver asked after twenty minutes, the question had been bugging him for a while “what if they report back to Giovanni?” Blue snickered. 

“Those guys will be out cold for age and frankly, I reckon Giovanni will be more upset by their failure than anything else. We only said ... like three things to them whilst they were conscious so I doubt that would give them much to go off. Besides, Giovanni knows we're still alive and definitely hasn’t ordered any search yet so I think we're safe. If there is a fuss will just either remain in the mountains or go live in the woods until it blows over.” 

“Okay” was Silver’s response, Blue frowned before continuing “look I know this is scary but you and I have been through worse…” he stops himself “well we’ve never dealt with an evil dictator but … what I’m trying to say is ... will get through it!” he then proudly says “Trust me, Team Rival has got this”. Silver slightly laughs at the overconfident statement and Oak smiled happily at his grandson.

They halt at the sight of two different paths, Blue looks down at a piece of paper “left, next turn off is right” and they continue on.

* * *

Gold and Red sat at the head of a long table of Team Rocket officials waiting to deliver the news. Once everyone had calmed down Gold spoke up “Team Rocket, today we deliver some sad news. Giovanni sadly passed away last night in his sleep” gasps were heard from around the table, but really everyone knew it was coming. He’d been sick all throughout the year and Red and Gold had been doing everything for him.

Red then announced, “as you know Giovanni has left me and Gold in charge of Team Rocket, we are going to have the lower members swear loyalty tomorrow but first we’d like to see if there are any objections”. No one responded “speak up or forever hold your tongue” said Gold, finding himself clever, Red punches him in the arm. Still, no one spoke up “very good, please all go down the hall to the left to sign the oath, we know all of your names and will be checking to see if they’re on the list. That is all for now” and with that everyone dispersed.

“Another good day of work don’t you agree, Gold?” said Red before turning to find him not paying attention. “Umm yeah,” he simply said, “what’s wrong?” Red asked, “well it just … never mind” but Red urged him to continue “Well, I checked for Silver’s name on the list of prisoners but he wasn’t on it and he hasn’t been sighted for a good four years, I worried I’ll never find him! That’s all”. Red sighed, Blue hadn’t been seen in years either and he really couldn’t help but miss his childhood friend.

Who was he kidding he’d been missing him for years.

Blue’s eyes, full of disappointment and hurt flashed through his mind, and the words “right decision” kept replaying. Had he made the right decision? Sure he was the head of team Rocket …. But really … sometimes at night, he’d dream. Dream about another world or another timeline where he had rejected Giovanni’s deal and had gone on to defeat him alongside Blue, Silver, and Gold. He’d imagine all the fun he could be having, catching pokemon or going to a hot spring, or having dinner with his family and friends. He had given it up the moment he’d picked Giovanni over them. Perhaps that’s exactly what Gold was also thinking, perhaps that was the reason they were both so obsessed with bringing back their childhood friends. 

Red assumed that in Gold’s mind after they explained their reforms, everything would go back to normal and the other two would throw themselves into their arms or something. Red knew better than to think like that, it would take a long time before the two would even want to talk, let alone hang out with them like old times.

“Sir some man wants to see you!” said a new voice, Red looked up “what is it about?”. The man shrugs “there all beaten up, something about Professor Oak and two men..” Gold waves me off “Okay, thank you, will be down there in a minute” Gold and Red begrudgingly got up, exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Gold trudge downstairs, finding three Team Rocket members waiting, all they could say was “yikes” at the sight. One’s nose was broken and the other two looked beaten up “what happened?” Gold asks, one dramatically said, “we’ve been attacked, two men attacked us whilst we were arresting Professor Oak”. The other jumped in “Yes! we were attacked and besides arresting him we did nothing!” the third one sighed “it doesn’t seem you share the same view,” Gold said to the third man “care to tell us what happened?” he nodded.

“You see we went to arrest him early, when we arrived, I admit we took things too far, these two made fun of him and threw all his work on the floor. What we didn’t realize was two other people had arrived, because after being extra cruel a man attacked Samuel over here” he pointed to the first guy he crossed his arms “yeah that did happen!” he whispered. He continued “the second guy came after me, knocking me out whilst the first guy knocked out Daniel'' he pointed to the second guy. “We woke up tied against chairs, it took us at least three hours to get out and by then the men and Professor Oak were gone” he finished waiting for their responses.

“Could you identify these men?” Red asked the third man who was cut off by Samuel “no, but they must be horrible people”. Daniel then added “yeah must be” the third guy sighed “actually I think I can tell you their identities but I’m not certain” they signaled to continue “the oldest guy yelled ‘don’t touch my grandfather’ so I assume it’s his grandson”. Red’s face lightened up in delight “also I noticed red hair from my attacker and I feel as if I recognize him as Giovanni’s son” Gold almost screamed in happiness.

“Well, we know who to send out the arrest warrants for!” Red said, Gold looked at him as if he was crazy. The three men nodded “what’s your name?” Red asked the third guy “Landon” was his response “great well Landon I would like you to head the search! since it seems that we may not have the brightest bunch working for us” the other two shuddered under the gazes of Red. They then bowed ready to leave but Landon was stopped by Red’s voice “Landon” he spun around “yes sir”. Red smirked “once you’ve caught them, please bring them straight to us, we would like to talk to them personally” Landon nodded and officially left the room.

Gold smacked him on the head “dude, why would you do that?” Red rubbed his head and responded “simple, they’ll bring them to us! Did you honestly expect them to come to us?” Gold arms fell to his side, mouth slightly open as if he was going to say yes “No, we have to seek them out. It’s going to take a little bit of time before they will be captured so will have time to come up with a way to win them over”. He nodded before saying “what are we going to do now?” red sighed at the statement “work!” before storming off.

He stormed out of the room, leaving the doors to slam shut behind him, people who usually would go up to talk to him shrunk back in fear. He reached his office and slammed open the door, not even bothering to close it, and fell back into his chair. “Ugh” he screamed and the door slammed shut due to the breeze coming from the window. He hadn’t meant to get angry! But the thought of Blue seemed to have that weird effect on him. Perhaps it was his regret? Or a longing for his friend's company? It was probably a mixture of both those.

He looked out the window, a memory of him, not even a week before joining Giovanni, came back.

_ They were lying around on the grass in Red’s backyard, his mother had gone out so they were home alone. Blue was going on about flying pokemon, not that Red was paying much attention, he was more interested in watching all of the pokemon up in the air instead of learning about it. _

_ “Hey Red” he snapped his head around to his best friend “yeah” Blue turned onto his side. “Have you ever wanted to fly?” it was a stupid question because they could just use their flying pokemon. Then again, this was always the stuff the two would talk about, absolutely any stupid question or thought they’d tell to each other, it sorta proved how close they were. _

_ “And if you wanted to, where would you want to go?” Red just shrugged, rolling onto his side to face Blue “I'm not sure, I don’t particularly want to leave”. A massive smile appeared on Blue’s face “Good” he let himself fall back onto his back “I wouldn’t want you leaving” Red smirked “I don’t want to leave, but do you?” Blue shook his head “nope, I wouldn’t want to leave you behind!” he slightly panicked before adding “or Silver or Gold, it would be a nightmare without you guys''.  _

_ Red remembered chuckling at the statement, it was true, at the time neither of them would want to leave the others behind. _

Red slapped his fist against the table, dang it! Not even a week before had he said he wouldn't leave but then he betrayed him. “ _ I wouldn’t want to leave you behind!” _ he and Silver didn’t, they tried to get him to come with them. He was a lying bastard and a terrible friend! The worst part is that Blue probably hates him wholeheartedly. 

He leans back in his chair, piles of files and papers laid on his desk, he probably should start doing that. 

* * *

They started their walk down the mountain, it was around eight o’clock at night and Blue assured them they would be there within ten minutes. They continued their walk through the mountains, luckily it wasn’t the coldest day but it still was freezing. They had already stopped twice to add extra layers of clothing but even with multiple jackets, Silver hands felt numb.

“Blue sorry but when are we going to be there?” he rubs his hands together trying to get some kind of heat out of it. He looked down at his watch, they had been walking down the mountain for ten minutes so “around ten minutes!”. Silver just nods and continues to walk whilst rubbing his hands together. After five minutes, the small community came into view.

The community was hidden at the bottom of the mountain, from above it looked like a large circle and unless you really looked you wouldn’t be able to see anything. Most people and families lived in the small caverns which were in the mountains whilst others were in large tents and caravans. They reached the bottom and people scrambled to meet them. 

“Professor Oak it great to see you”

“Blue! Silver! Glad your back!”

“What’s going on in the city?”

“Enough!” Agatha yells and the crowd parts to let her through, she smiled brightly “Welcome you three, professor Oak it’s very good to see! And boys I’m glad to see you safe!”. “Thank you, Agatha,” said Oak, “and may I add, I am thankful that you have allowed me to come to live here with you”. “Do not worry, you are always welcome here Professor!” Suddenly Daisy came running through the crowd, “Gramps you're okay!” she screams, she ran up to them and hugged him tightly “it’s great to see you too Daisy but do you mind, you're breaking an old man's back”.

She releases him from the bear hug and hugs Blue “glad to see you're still alive Blue!” he awkwardly pats her back “it’s good to see you again to Daisy!”. She leads them to a cave “this is where I’m living!” there was a hole which they had to bend over to get into but inside it was actually quite nice. There were two mattresses, one already had a sleeping bag and blankets on it and a massive bag laying up against it. “This one’s for you gramps!” Daisy said pointing to the second mattresses, he placed his bag near it. “You two can sleep over there”, she pointed to the two sleeping bags at the side of the cave alongside all their other gear from other visits.

Then “everyone, come quickly! We have great news!” Oak, Blue, Silver, and Daisy scrambled out alongside everyone else. Near the campfire was a small radio which they had somehow connected to the news, a voice was blaring through it. “Quick something happened to Giovanni,” a female voice said, everyone surrounded it and suddenly a recording of a man's voice started speaking “last night Giovanni died in his sleep” everyone erupted into cheers.

“Giovanni has chosen two successors” everyone fell silent, “shouldn’t he’s successor be Silver?” someone asked, everyone's eyes fell onto the red-haired man “actually no” Silver said, “one, I’m not part of Team Rocket and Two multiple times I’ve told him that he’s full of shit, so let's just say we didn’t end on good terms.“The two successors are Team Rockets leaders, Red and Gold, who will share power” some cheered at the mention of Gold and Red but were hushed by others at the sight of Blue and Silver’s faces.

“Why aren’t you two happy? They are your best friends, surely they're on our side!” a woman said, Blue scoffed “not a chance that they’re our best friends! They betrayed us years ago by joining Giovanni and personally I want nothing to do with the traitors!” hurt and anger could be heard in his voice.

“So we are not returning home?” a little girl asked, clutching her teddy, “sadly no” Blue said. The camp went dead silent, “will just have to remain here” said an elderly man “and the brave folks will continue to fight so that one day we may leave the mountains”. Everyone agreed before dispersing. Blue and Silver walked back in silence, trying not to remember their old friends. Daisy whispered to Oak “as a child I never would have thought Red would become evil, he was so good-natured!” Oak shocked his head “none of us expected it to happen, especially not the boys”.

\--

Three days later, after Oak had settled in, the boys started their hike back over the mountain. They needed to get supplies and they didn’t want to lug everything down then back up the mountain again. They only brought large bags with only a small amount of items in them so that they could fit the supplies in.

For two hours they trudged over the mountain and then back down it before making it slightly into Route 3. Silver then sat down, he was obviously tired from the walk and not having a good night's sleep “can we stop for a bit?” he asked, pulling out his water bottle and gulping down the water. Being tired himself, Blue conceded and had a seat, leaning up against a tree.

They sat in silence for five minutes. “Blue, do you think the men reported us?” Blue took a sip of his water “beats me, maybe, but I doubt they’d take it that seriously!” Blue stood up signalling it was time to start moving. “Blue” Blue started walking as Silver got up “yeah” Silver rubbed the back of his neck “what is it? I know you well enough to know rubbing the back of your neck either means you're embarrassed or wanting to ask something”. 

“Do you miss Red and Gold?” Blue stopped and started looking straight down at his shoes. Did he miss them? Sure he missed his childhood friends but… this Red and Gold weren’t their friends, they were their enemies. “Because really I don’t!” Silver continued Blue flashed him a look of surprise “they betrayed us! I thought I knew them but then they turned their backs on us and joined my FATHER! The man I told them to avoid” a tear falls down his face. “Hey, it’s okay!” Blue says, walking over to him and pulling him into a massive hug “it’s all in the past, we don’t need them, remember Team Rival” Silver smiles slightly at the name.

They remain in the embrace for another couple of minutes, breathing heavily whilst thinking about their old friends, then they let go. Continuing their walk through the woods and for the first time in a while, they really enjoyed the scenery, breathing in the fresh air, and reminiscing about times they had spent in the area. 

Through the trees they could see Pewter city, “Blue do you want to visit Pewter city?” Silver asked Blue shocked his head “no, do you know how many Team Rocket members patrol the area? Will be caught for sure!” Silver-spotted a grunt, pulling Blue behind a bush and saying “Yeah you're right, let's just continue” they continued on their way, avoiding the grunts until... 

“Have you heard! big money is being paid for the capture of Blue Oak and Giovanni’s son, Silver” said a man leaning up against a wall, Blue and Silver halted at the words. Silver froze at the mention of his name and Blue had to drag him over to two trees so that they weren’t spotted.

“Yeah, and it was ordered by Red and Gold themselves!” Blue tried to remain calm, breathing in and out to calm his nerves. “I wonder what they’ll do to them? I’ve heard they were good friends” said a woman and the man started chuckling evilly. Silver’s face went white at the sound, he could tell the answer was going to be bad “are you being serious? One of them is Giovanni’s son! They’ll have to kill him to keep people from rebelling”.

Silver almost fainted at the idea, would they actually murder him? Gold would never do that! But then again he had been working with his father. His mind might have been twisted to hate him, the thought sent shivers down his spine. 

“And Blue?” the woman asked, Blue braced himself “people like Lance haven’t been seen in years, he’s probably dead” Blue felt as if he had been smacked across the face by a machamp. He should have realized that Lance was most likely dead but he had been holding out hope that perhaps Lance would just be in prison. The man continued “you know what! Out of the two, Blue does have the best chances of survival. If the rumours are true about how close he was with Red, then Red might keep him alive for his own benefits” he empathized “his own benefit” and Blue’s stomach dropped.

Red wouldn’t do that? Would he? No, he wouldn’t, Red isn’t like that. Ordering a murder is one thing, but what I think he’s implying is something on a whole other level. No, don’t think about it, the man and women continue to talk whilst walking away. Once they could no longer hear their voices, they came out from behind the trees. The boys remain silent as they continue walking, neither looked at each other, both thinking about the conversation they had heard. 

“Do you really think they’ll kill me?” Silver asks, desperately wanting Blue to say no, that Gold and Red would never do that and that man had no idea what he was talking about but instead he got “I don’t know, Silver”. They both fell back into silences and then Silver burst into tears. Blue patted him on his back, trying to quiet down his upset friend “I know, I know it’s frightening but we can't cry, let’s just go and get the supplies and then return to the base. We won’t leave it from now on! Others will willingly take the risk, it’s going to be okay”.

It takes another minute but Silver calms down, they slowly continue on the way to Celadon city. They walked for an hour, Blue tried to start up a conversation but it was met by deaf ears and eventually, he gave up. They walked along the road before reaching the entry gate, they walked through without any issues. They passed the Celadon Hotel, the windows were shining and people entered and exited the large doors. As children, they probably would have made a bet about how many levels there were in the large building. None of them ever checked and besides, it’s way more fun to guess. But now they just walked past, not bothered by it.

Outside the grocery store, Blue paused and said “I’ll get the two bags of Flour and the bottles of water, you get one loaf of whole-grain bread, two packs of flatbread, two bags of penne... Should we get meat?” Silver shrugged responding “the last group brought up lots with them, so we don’t need to” Blue clapped his hands together “okay then that’s it, grab that, and some marshmallow for the kids”. They quickly and quietly walk through the store, grabbing the items and heading to the counters. They paid before exiting and stuffing the items in their bags and heading to leave but near the gates…

“That’s them, get them!” They jumped around to find seven-team Rocket members running towards them with their pokemon in hand. “Shit” Blue whispered, grabbing Silver's hand and bolting through the entrance, the Rocket members hot on their tail. “How do they know?” Silver asked “who cares! Just RUN!!!” they made it to the turnoff. Silver started going into Route 3 before Blue pulled him back “are you crazy will lead them to the others! This way!” and they bolted down Route 16. As they ran they could feel the wind slapping against their faces, they could hear the voice of the Rocket members behind them closing in and Silver had a cramp but they persisted, fearing what would happen if they were captured.

Soon the massive wall surrounding the Viridian forest came into view, Blue could feel anger growing within him from the sight. Viridian forest had been a nice forest where pokemon trainers could go train and capture pokemon. Blue had some very fond memories of the forest but now, it was closed off to the public, a tall, thick, stone wall surrounding it. Only Giovanni was allowed to capture pokemon in it and it made Blue sick that he was denying the next generation the chance of experiencing or even SEEING the place. 

A tall ladder came into view, there was construction going on at the wall and Blue decided to take the chance. “Silver the LADDER!" He yelled Silver had the same thought because he scrubbed up the ladder with Blue following behind. Blue once on top of the wall, kicked the ladder trying to get it as far away from the wall as possible. The rocket members didn’t follow and Blue triumph smirked, jumping down.

“They're not following!” Blue declared, Silver looked at him worriedly “why?” and Blue’s face fell. “Because no one beside Giovanni is allowed in here..” silver nodded “hmm”. “They have to get the head permission…”, “hmm”, “and the heads are now, Red and Gold”, “hmm”.

After a silent pause “Okay let's go searching for a way out” Silver simply said, and they slowly followed the wall, trying to find a way out. It was too tall to jump “should we call out our pokemon?” Blue asked, “no, if someone sees them then they’ll take them away, will have no way to protect the camp since most don’t have pokemon to protect them”. “Okay,” Blue responded, then he said something that sent shivers down Silver's spin. 

“I can’t help but feel as if were like prey, lost and alone just waiting for the predator to pounce on us” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Red!” Red jumped spilling water down the front of his shirt at the sudden noise. He looked down at his wet shirt and sighed “Gold what have I told you about bargaining into my office?” he didn’t respond and continued. “Silver and Blue have been found! Rocket members found them in Celadon city, they chased them down Route 16 and now they're in the Viridian forest”. A smile appeared on Red’s face, though it looked more evil than happy “that’s good”. He put down the glass “so, what do you want to do?”.

“Will order them to go in and capture them!” he happily says, Red just shakes his head, Gold raised his eyebrow “is that a bad idea?. “No, no, it’s just I think I’d rather deal with it myself than let them be handled by others, seriously they probably outsmart them”. “Fair point!” he mutters “so should we go to the forest ourselves?” Red nodded “yes, once I’m out of this shirt, now do me a favour and go start up the car”. Gold disappeared around a corner and Red pulled a spare shirt out of a draw, pulling the water covered shirt off and pulling the new shirt over his head. 

The car trip was long and Red’s mind wandered ahead to the forest, trying to imagine what Blue would be like after all these years. He probably would be much taller, perhaps he would have changed his hairstyle, or maybe he would be the same as before. Gold sat quietly next to him, probably having the same thoughts about Silver. The forest wall came into view, as the driver drove them down the road alongside it, Red couldn’t help but smirk with the knowledge that Blue was in there.

Would Blue still have his pokemon? He shouldn’t because they were taken away but he’s always been smart, he could have figured out a way to beat the system. The large gates came into view, Gold had the keys to it in his pocket. They got out of the car and walked up to the large black gates, Gold unlocked the chains and threw open the gates, wild pokemon who had been close by, ran away back off into the trees, upset by the noise. Sighing, Red said “Keep it down! We don’t want them to know we’re here” he nodded and Red threw out his Charizard. “Charizard, keep an eye out of Blue! You remember him right?” his Charizard nodded his head and trudged off into the forest with the boys following. “I doubt they're going to run if we have Charizard with us” they walked around the forest for like an hour.

“Oh, where are they?” whined Gold, Red forgot how impatient Gold can be when he wanted something “ again, there not wanting to see us! They are intentionally avoiding us so the only way will find them is if they let their guard down” Red explained and Gold fell silent.

“Can you get over the wall, Silver?” called out Blue

“OMG they just gave away their location!” Gold said in disbelief “I told you we’d find them when they'd let their guard down” Red said, smirking. They quietly walked in the direction of the voice and found Blue standing with his back turned to them. Red could see the difference in his old friend, he was much more muscular, his voice was slightly deeper, most people wouldn’t notice it but listening to Blue’s voice for years and then not listening to it, made him notice the little things. Silver was climbing up the wall, he was around halfway, Gold watched as he pulled himself up and also noticed the changes in his friend. He could see the black strip in his friend's hair, he looked tired and scared and Gold didn’t like it at all.  
Red jumped at the unsuspecting Blue grabbing his hands and pushing them behind his back before pulling Blue closer to him, whispering into his ear “caught you Blue”. “Red!” screamed in shock “Red” repeated Silver who fell backward, Blue’s heart stopped as he watched Silver fall and be caught by Gold “woo, Silver you need to be more careful, the wall is at least ten feet you could have got extremely hurt!” coming out of shock, Silver huffed “thanks but I wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t scared me”. “Still you need to be more careful!” Gold said and they continued going back and forth.

Blue was entirely sure he liked how quickly the two were getting along after years of separation and after Gold’s betrayal. He continued to stare at the two until he felt something near his neck, is… is... Is Red smelling him? He turns his head to see Red sniffing him. “Dude,” he said, grossed out “I’m the one that says smell you later, not you!” Red stops “sorry, you smell much better than I suspected” that didn’t make him feel better “so tell me…” Red continued “how are you so clean? Have you been staying in hotels?”. He could tell it was a trap so responded “perhaps, have you been?” Red hummed “yeah, so what happened to your grandfather?”.

“None of your business!” Blue snapped back “Blue you know I have my ways of getting information”. “And Red you should know I’ve promised to DIE before giving away any information”. Red’s eyes widened at the comment “you wouldn’t!” Red harshly whispered, “try me”. Red threw Blue over his shoulder “Hey what’s that for?” Blue asked as he kicked at Red with his feet “LET ME GO!”.

“No, Gold grab him, and let's go!” Red turned to carry Blue away through the trees. Gold looked between Silver and Red before whispering an apology and carried a struggling Silver away. Blue waved his feet and arms around, frankly trying to hit Red, one of his knees wacks Red in the jaw causing Red to drop him. He pulled a Pokeball out of his bag.

Pokeball GO!!”

Out came Blastoise, who looked around weary of his new surroundings “I know we haven’t fought recently but I need your help buddy”. Blastoise nods and gets into a fight position “so this is how you want to play! Fine!”.

Charizard locked eyes with Blastoise and hesitated, almost as if saying “are you serious?” to Red. “Flamethrower” again Charizard looked at him blankly, embarrassed Red coughed, and said “flamethrower”. Charizard compiled this time but it was blocked by a hydro pump. 

“Nice try but I got the type advantage!” Blue smugly said, “Blue I go to the gym three times a week, am constantly training my pokemon, and have caught every pokemon in Kanto, do you honestly believe a type advantage will help you?” Red’s smirk widened as Blue’s face fell. “Yeah didn’t think so, Charizard, fire spin this time!”

The two went back and forth calling out orders, Gold placed Silver down and they awkwardly stood to the side watching. “Should we do something?” asked Gold, silver shook his head and responded, “I don’t think so let's just let them fight, I think Blue needs this…”. Gold tilted his head “why? He hasn’t fought for years, why would he start now?”.

“Because he’s extremely hurt, you and Red’s betray hit hard for both of us…” he sighed sadly “but I guess I'm used to it, you know with my father disappearance and not knowing my mother, unlike Blue, who sure doesn’t know his parents, but had others to fill the void. So having his closest friend betray him and worse with his greatest enemy who he knows is evil! Well, that is a betrayal you can’t get over too easily”. 

Gold mouth went into an O shape “we're still friends right?” he asks Silver, leaning on him. “No, not at all!” Gold pouted “you betrayed me! You joined my father!” Silver yelled at him “do you honestly believe I trust you after that”. “Well, I assumed…” Silver slapped him right across the cheek, he could feel a slight sting in his palm and he could see that Gold cheek was slightly red. 

Silver’s hair flowed in the wind, his facial features showed nothing but anger and his eyes trailed him, sending shivers down Gold’s spin. Gold should have expected this, he had abandoned him with no explanation, he had no one but himself to blame for Silvers's reaction. He tried moving but Silver’s eyes kept him in place, it scared him! but Silver had always had this effect.

Gold was stronger, he was certain about it! He was a tall, muscular, good looking man and he knew it. Silver was good looking but was lanky and shorter than him, Gold could certainly beat him in a fistfight. Yet Gold was never considered scary, definitely never compared to Silver and he knew exactly why.

Silver didn’t need to look scary, because the way he acted conveyed to people that he was a force to be reckoned with. 

Silver evilly started to chuckle “I’ve wanted to do that for a while” Gold was seriously frightened at the sentence. Silver’s chuckling stopped and he looked Gold straight in the eye “so why did you abandon us?” he felt this throat become dry. He tried choking out a response but his attempt was in vain because nothing came out.

“So you went with my father because you wanted to take over the world!” Gold found his voice and yelled, “absolutely not!”. Gold froze again at Silver’s glare “so why did you go?” he struggled out an answer “to infiltrate the base” Silver raised an eyebrow. “So you abandoned me, without any warning or even hinting at your plan, to infiltrate team Rocket and afterwards expected me to be friends”. Gold mouth widened but Silver cut him off “how could you have possibly planned to take over team Rocket?” he screamed and they fell silent.

“Slash!”  
“Skull Bash!”

“Would you two shut up!” screamed the furious Silver, his fist was clenched so tight they turned white. The pokemon, Blue and Red stopped, awkwardly looking between each other “sorry!” half whispered-half yelled Blue before repeating his order much quieter. Silver rolled his eyes “thank you” he sarcastically said and it reminded Gold of the old Silver.

Red and Blue went back to battling this time much quieter than before, they whispered their orders and their pokemon obeyed. Blue’s mind wandered back to his battles with Red as children, they were so innocent back then, there was no team Rocket, no fighting for being champion, just spending time together and imagining what our lives would be after receiving our first pokemon.

He looked over at Charizard and he felt infuriated at the audacity of his old friend. How dare he carry around his childhood pokemon when he refuses to give the same opinionated to children who have for years waited their turn and have been so cruelly denied it due to Team Rocket. “Hey Red” Red looked at him “remember the time you were a hero!” a scowl appeared on his face “oh yeah, you never were! All because you went with Giovanni”.

Blue shouldn’t have said that because Red became enraged “Charizard, Firespin..” He was ready to yell out an order then “...at Blue”. Blue screamed in terror as the fire came hurtling towards him, his Blastoise jumped in front of him and used a water pump causing the attacks to hit each other. Smoke covered the area and whilst Blue couldn’t see. He was picked up by a still furious Red “you're coming with me and you’ll like it!” he harshly whispered into Blue’s ear “if you put away your pokemon right NOW, I let you keep Blastoise, got it” Blue nodded scared out of his mind.

“GOLD” Red screamed, Gold and Silver were still yelling at each other, both looked flustered and angry. “What!” Gold screamed back “Get Silver and we’re leaving” Gold looked Red straight in the eye and said “okay dad”. “Don’t you dare…” the two started yelling at each other giving Silver an opening to leave. He looks over at Blue who signals for him to leave, “what about you?” he mouths Blue shakes his head mouthing “go”.

Silver slid out of Red and Gold's view before quietly walking away, they continued to fight not noticing his disappearances. Once far enough he bolted towards where he assumed the gates were. 

‘Must get to camp and tell the others’

Silver repeated again and again in his head, he couldn’t let Blue down. He then heard Gold scream “SHIT”, they knew he was gone, he started running faster, pushing his limits. He found the gates wide open and fled through them, luckily no one was outside to stop him so he dashed down through the bushes and trees. He could hear footprints or the sound of a car so he slowed down to a walking pace.

As he neared Pewter city he heard a car from the distance, he ducked behind a tree and waited for it to pass. It stayed in the area for twenty minutes before continuing on. He waited another couple of minutes before getting up and continued walking.

\---

Blue sat in the back of Red’s car, his hands were cuffed, and was squashed into a spot in the back. But you know, that wasn’t the worst part, Blue knew he was probably going to be tortured or killed once they reached their destination but really the worse form of torture right now was listening to Gold go on and on about Silver disappearing. Seriously! he wanted someone to shoot him, that’s how bad it was! 

“Blue would you know where Silver is?” Blue shook his head “are you certain?”. “He’s lying” was all that Red said, “He knows something, and don’t worry I’ll get it out of him later”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> I just want to inform you, my story idea has slightly changed so there will be no redemption for Red. Whilst Gold will come back to the good side due to Red's future actions. Blue will still have a happy ending but Red will not be apart of it, I just wanted to let you know in case you were just here for Red's redemption.
> 
> thanks for reading so far
> 
> Fanfiction13Penny


	4. Gold's Realisation

“Give it up, Blue!” Red stood over him, a whip in hand, looking down at the scars on Blue’s back. “ I know you know where Silver is, so tell me and the pain will stop” Blue held back a scream as the wipe hit his back again, “I told you! I wouldn’t know where Silver is!”. That was a lie, Blue knew exactly where Silver was going but he couldn’t tell Red, he’d send people after him and Silver alongside the others would be found. “Fine, I'd hate to do this but …” bullshit, Blue thought to himself as Red wiped his back again.

He could feel the lashes all over his back, it stung and he had to hold back his tears from the pain. Whilst shirtless he had been wiped around ten times and was certain that Red was enjoying it. “Blue don’t be stubborn” Red calmly said, twisting the wipe in his hand, “I told you, I don’t know where he is” this time Blue screamed as the wipe hit his back. “Don’t lie to me” whispered Red straight into his ears.

Blue remained silent, not wanting to enrage Red more, Red sighed and annoyed said: “fine I’ll come back later”. He walked to the door, leaving Blue on his knees with his hands tied up in a tight itchy rope. He turned back unexpectedly “oh Blue” he walked back, bending down so that he was at Blue’s eye level “I’ve learned to get what I want”.

Blue grunted and Red left, he remained in the small cell, alone and in pain. He didn’t know if he could take another beating like that before snapping. He could tell that the lashes would be lasting and he could feel some of the blood dripping down his backs. He felt like crying but was afraid that there could be cameras that would record his moment of weakness for Red to watch. Suddenly the door opened quietly “in here!” came a voice. 

No, it couldn’t be 

Gold came running through the door, someone he assumed to be a nurse followed. Gold’s eyes started tearing up “Blue” he whispered “I can’t believe he did this to you!” the nurse rushed over to him, pulling out a medical bag. She started rubbing an ointment on his back and he hissed in pain.

Gold stood in shock, he could seriously not believe that Red would do this with his own hands to who he considered his best friends. He swore this wasn’t the Red he used to know! But perhaps Giovanni had influenced him more than he thought. From the sight in front of him, he guessed that Red was eviler than he thought.

“We're going to get you out of here, Blue,” he said, trying to make Blue feel better. “No,” Blue said, “what?” he looked Gold straight in the eyes “if Red finds out you’ll be in trouble too, it’s best I remain here”. “No we need to get you out of here” protested Gold “he’ll hurt you more” he shook his head in disagreement. “I need to stay here and frankly I can’t entirely trust you right now” Gold’s heart dropped “ but I want to help”.

Blue’s eyes softened “I understand but there's nothing either of us can do besides you continuing to remain close to Red and me remaining in the cell. Hopefully, Silver will be able to do something” a worried look appears on Gold’s face “and what if he can’t?".

“I don’t know Gold, I don't know”

\----

Silver managed to make it to the camp after a gruesome couple of hours. He arrived, his feet fully blistered, his hands frozen numb and his back sore from the walk, but he arrived and that’s all that mattered. The people ran to him, bombarding him with questions: 

“What happened to you?”

“Has anyone followed you?”

“Where’s Blue?”

Then professor Oak walked out, the crowd parted “where’s Blue?” he asked, his voice was full of concern for his grandson. “There were flier’s up for our arrest, some grunts recognized us at the store, we ran to the Viridian forest and …”. Silver started crying “they got him, Red and Gold, I managed to escape whilst they were fighting but they could kill him!!” he collapsed on the floor in tears.

The crowd erupted in outrage, “how dare them!” they scream,” they’ve taken hundreds of adults but now they're taking children!”, “their monster”.“That is enough!” screamed Agatha, everyone fell silent “that is enough, it’s time to fight, we can’t keep hiding out like this when our innocent helpers are being captured and possibly killed! We must stand up for our rights! For our people! For our pokemon”.

“Yeah” the crowd agreed, someone yelled out “it’s time to stand up for ourselves”. “We must hurry” she continued “we may not have long before they suspected an attack, we must make a plan! Contact our supporters and inform them of what’s happening. We’ve got no time to waste!” she pointed at Silver, Professor Oak, Daisy, Lorelei, nurse Joy, and a couple of other important and smart people. “Come we’ve got work to do!” they all followed her “the rest of you prepare yourselves in case there’s fighting, pray though that it doesn’t reach that stage”.

\----

Gold walked through the Indigo Plateau, Red hadn’t gone with him to inspect the place instead of staying, most likely to beat an answer out of Blue. He felt terrible for leaving his old friend to suffer but Blue was right, he couldn’t do much. After leaving Blue’s cell he had realized something and it felt as if it had slapped him across the face. 

He had no power

Gold was a puppet, someone who Red could control and claim also agreed on the plan so, therefore, it was a great idea. Red had the final say in everything, he sighed all the papers, he could get away with whatever he felt like and no one would raise an eyebrow. And it made Gold sick knowing that there was no justice in the system anymore and that worse he had been blinded by Red to the real world. 

He was ashamed that it took Blue being beaten by Red for Gold to finally see it, what else didn’t Gold know? Come to think of it… what happened to Lance? Red had ordered his arrest, right? If he didn’t know about what happened to Lance then that, in his mind at least, is enough proof that Red was keeping stuff from him. Did Gold really want to continue living his life like this! Being played as an ignorant fool.

There was no more justice in the system anymore! Red was wiping Blue! That would have, before all of this, been enough to send Red to jail! Now he gets away with it, what sort of world is this. He continued walking through the building and couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he didn’t go with Giovanni, he couldn’t change things now but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to.

Suddenly he bumped into a grunt, she dropped her letter and they both admittedly apologized to each other. He leaned down to pick up the letter and she let out a “NO” he looked at her weirdly before reading a bit of the letter and realized why she was worried, it read.

_ Lily _

_ The rebellion is coming, we will be coming to the Indigo league first and try to take it over. You must keep this hidden and inform the other spies of the plan, we will be marching along a route through the mountain and coming behind the indigo league where we will then siege the place until they come out. We will continue with the plan from there and this is only a basic rundown of the plan and we will hopefully be there by next Monday. _

_ Do not let this fall into enemy hands _

_ A _

Lily fell to her knees “please, don’t hurt me, I’m doing it for my family!” she cried but he wasn’t paying attention to her pleas but was rereading the letter. “Are there more of you here?” he asked as she looked up. “I will not compromise my fellow spies' safety” he then started shaking his head “no-no, that’s not what I meant! I want to give your spies a message to give to your leaders”. 

She looked up surprised “I’m sick of Red and this way as well, there’s no justice in this system but before I could do nothing” he clutched the paper tightly “but now!” he walked down the hallway, it took Lily running to reach him. He stormed into the office, there was a fire “now, I can do something” he threw the paper into it.

“Let's make a deal,” he told her, she nodded in fear of Gold for once he was in charge “ I’m going to write a letter and you will deliver it. if you do this, not a single person involved in the process will be hurt. They will be under my protection”.

“Are you serious?” she asked in amazement “Dead Serious” was his response. He sat down on a chair, penning a letter, it took a couple of papers being thrown into the fire before he settled on a message.

_ Dear Silver and your faction  _

_ I’ve decided to change sides, I cannot continue to stand by and watch Red and Team Rocket so cruelly treat others. The system is corrupted, the people are suffering and someone needs to set things right, and truthfully it can’t be me. As much as I’ve been ignorant of my surroundings and what is really going on, I am still a head figure and therefore should be treated like the rest of them. _

_ I’m willing to be punished for my crimes once you are in charge. _

_ I will make sure that Red believes there is going to be an attack at Viridian city instead of at the Indigo League. This will leave the place as unguarded as possible, hopefully, this will help but I’m not certain the plan will work without some issues. _

_ I’m going to get Blue from Viridian city, if we're not caught then we will meet you at the league. _

_ Signed Gold _

He handed the letter to Lily and passed her hundred dollars, telling her “use this if necessary, and you can read the letter if you want”. She nodded her head and scanned the letter “now go! Give it to your friend and if they send a letter back, please give it to me, personally, admittedly!” she scrambled off.

He couldn’t help but smile triumphantly, take that Red! He thought to himself as he sat in the chair. He continued to sit and wait as he had been doing for years but this time he had a purpose for doing it.

He’d wait

He’d leave on Sunday, claim that there was going to be an attack on Monday at Viridian city, get Blue and leave admittedly. Hopefully, his plan would work but for now, he’d wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been on holidays for the last couple of days so I haven't had time to write. I will hopefully be able to post more regularly for now.
> 
> That's all and I hope you enjoy the chapter
> 
> Fanfiction13Penny


	5. Blue's back

Sunday morning - 9:30 am

Gold walks into Viridian city alongside Lily, some of the grunts nod in his direction. He noticed an awfully large crowd of people leaving the city and couldn’t help but smirk knowingly. Silver and Blue’s supporters are leaving to meet the others at the Indigo League.

He entered the team rock base, Red was probably in his office, that was fine by him, It gave him more time to scout the place. He walked through the halls, it wasn’t too tightly guarded so that was good, it worked well for him and his flaw proof plan to rescue Blue.

First, he’d go to Red and talk to him for a while, then he would go down to the cell area. There he would collect Blue, if anyone asked he’d claim that Red wanted Blue to see the new prison and he and Lily were going to escort him there. There’s a black van outside the back of the base which he, Lily, and Blue would get into. Route 22 would be the last place Red would cut off access to due to the flow of traffic that goes through it. They'd drive through that to the Indigo League, luckily Gold had already got a getaway driver so there would be no issues leaving.

From the information he had received, at sundown, the rebellion would probably have taken over the Indigo league and he knew for certain that he would be safe from prosecution until after the battle. Lily was fully dressed in her Team Rocket outfit so she could blend in better and she also had her card to identify herself.

I reach Reds office “stay outside the door,” I tell Lily and I enter the room to find Red reading documents. “Red,” I say and his head snaps up “Gold what have I told you about entering without knocking!” he screamed at me, someone’s not in a good move. “It’s important business” he sighed “fine what is it?” I sat down opposite him. 

“I believe that a group of rebels are going to attack this evening or tomorrow” he looks up, sitting straight in his seat. “I intercepted some letters with the details, but someone managed to burn them when I left the room” he looks like he's thinking, he’s falling for it “ but from what I know it seems to be a small group, but they all have pokemon and they're due tomorrow or tonight”.

He looks down at his papers “Okay will close the gates in an hour and send out more guards, you happy!” he doesn’t seem to entirely believe me which isn’t a bad thing. “Okay” I turn to leave but he stops me “also Gold, I still haven’t gotten anything out of Blue, even though I’ve turned to more…” he stops, thinking about his words “gruesome ways of getting an answer out of him”.

Gold felt sick but he didn’t show it “if it’s okay with you, I’d like to talk to him, I believe I’ve got a way of getting a confession out of him”. He looked up, surprise was written all over his face “really” Gold smirked, “have a bit more faith in me”. “What is it?” he asked, Gold smirked even wider, trying to keep up the evil act “the new prison we’ve built, perhaps if he saw a sneak peek of what it’s like in there then…” Red looked impressed “you have my full permission to do that”.

“Great” he whispered and exited, Lily stood against the wall and he nodded his head. She quietly followed him to Blue’s cell and they entered to find a horrifying sight. Blue’s back looked swollen and slightly purple, his shirt was thrown across a bench and hadn’t seemed to be worn in days. His feet were bound up with rope and his hands were in handcuffs, there was blood all over his arms and Gold swore he saw teeth marks on Blue’s neck.

Blue was passed out on the floor and as Gold got closer he noticed Blue’s face. Blue now had a long, thin, newly made scar on his cheek. It was cruel, disgusting, and more importantly intentional. Red knew how much Blue took pride in his looks and did this to strip away his last part of the dignity he had. 

Lily shook him awake and Blue jumped up startled, fear appeared in his eyes at the sight of Lily but calmed down when he saw me. “What are you doing here?” he whispered, “I’m here to escort you elsewhere” Lily undid the rope on his ankles. “Where” Lily gently lifted the t-shirt over his head “I’m not allowed to inform you on that, you’ll just have to come on Red’s order”.

“No” he mouthed, he was convinced that Gold was on his side, had he turned against him? But Gold smiling at him warmly told Blue that perhaps the situation wasn’t as black and white as he originally thought. Lily led him out of the room which he had been in for at least a week or two. It was all mostly a blur for him as he walked, one to many beatings had done damage to his mind.

They lead him out to a van and as a group of team Rocket members passed, Lily shoved Blue into the van. The getaway driver was waiting, tapping his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. “Go,” said Gold and the man drove off, Lily grabbed a bag and moved over next to Blue, “stay still,” she told him and he complied. She rubbed cream on his back and bandaged up his arms, he sat silently just listening to the music playing in the van.

“Thank you” he whispered, she gave him a small smile “no problems” and sat back down in her seat. “We’ve got at least another two hours before we reach the Indigo League, so sit tight”.

\---

Silver trudge down the last part of the track with a couple of hundred others following. He prayed that Gold had kept his word and had cleared out the place so that there wouldn’t be too much of a confrontation. He wondered where Gold was and more importantly Blue. He prayed that Blue was okay or at least alive, Blue didn’t deserve to die, but then again, hundreds of people didn’t deserve death but still were killed under Team Rocket's reign.

He wondered if Red would easily give up power or if he’d fight until the end. They’d find that out soon because they were getting closer to the Indigo League, from a distance it seemed as if Gold had kept his problem. The back doors all look opened, they didn’t seem to be anyone there but it didn’t mean they shouldn’t be on high alert.

“Everyone, keep hold of your pokemon! Just in case we need to battle” called out professor Oak who was at the head of the group. His eyes had large bags underneath them and Silver swore ever since Blue’s disappearance he’s aged by ten years. The building came close into view and Silver noticed people surrounding the front of the building, Oak raised his hand and everyone came to a screeching halt.

“I’m going to see who they are,” he told them and walked forward, a member of the other met him halfway. They talked and then Oak turned around and signalled for us to come, he yelled out “there with us”. The group came down and just as Gold said all the back doors were opened. 

They entered the building, it hadn’t changed much since he had last seen it and when he entered the main arena, Silver couldn’t help but shiver at the memory of Lance and Bruno being dragged away all those years ago. Everyone separated, finding places to put their sleeping bag for the night.

Around an hour later, a black van drove up to the building, a group of men admittedly went out to identify who the people were. Silver saw a man talking to the driver as the other two searched the back, at the sight of something, one of the men bolted through the doors calling out for professor Oak. “Oak Oak” he cried, Oak came out “yes what is it?” he asked him “a boy is claiming to be your grandson, Blue Oak, please come and confirm if it’s correct”.

Oaks' sad face then brightened, he ran as fast as he could with his legs to the van, Silver, and Daisy following. They found Blue, bandaged up, in torn up clothes with a scar across his face. They recognized him admittedly, hugging him tightly as tears streamed down all their faces, Gold stood awkwardly in the background not wanting to intrude. At the sight of him, Silver jumped into his arms, half crying whilst thanking him for bringing Blue back.

He patted Gold back awkwardly and told him it was no problem, both boys could tell it was going to take a while before they got back to their best friend statues but for now, that was okay.

\---

Red was awoken by a Team Rocket member “what is it?” he snapped, they stuttered out a response about Blue. “I sent him with Silver to the prison” the man coughed “that’s the problem, they haven’t arrived and no one knows where they are”. Red jumped up, that isn’t good he thought to himself “also the Indigo league has been taken over by rebels”.

Shit, that was even worse, Red thought to himself, surely someone noticed! “We're waiting for your order sir” Red’s head started to hurt “umm tell everyone to go back to sleep, I doubt they’ll be an attack tonight, they're too unorganized to attack. Tomorrow will gather some grunts and squash the rebellion” the man nodded “NOW GO!” Red screamed at him.

The man fled from the room and Red rolled over in bed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep after hearing the news.

\---

Blue lied in his sleeping bag, relieved that he was finally out of that cell. He was trying to sleep on his stomach due to all the pain in his back, a doctor that was here had told him the scar’s pain would go away and that some of the lighter ones could disappear. But most of the scars would remain for the rest of his life and that included the scar on his face.

He shuddered at the memory of Red giving him it, he had made Red extra made for refusing him.

_ “So Blue I’ve got a question for you,” he said as he leaned over Blue “would you consider joining me, you know like when we were friends”. Blue remained silent, Red drew his blade from its protection and traced it along Blue’s neck. Blue could feel the edge of it against his skin and knew if Red wanted to, he could cut deeply into Blue’s neck which would kill him. _

_ “Or perhaps we could be something else” Red removed his knife from Blue’s neck, walking around Blue until he’s standing right in front of him, leaning down and before he can do anything else, Blue slapped him straight across the face causing him to stumble back. “Never” Blue yelled at him, he knew it was a mistake because Red became furious! Even more furious than in the woods. _

_ “Fine” he yelled and stumbled forward “If I can’t have you, no one will, I’ll make sure of it!” he grabbed the knife and slashed him straight across the cheek. After recovering from the shock, he could feel the blood trickle down his cheek “not so handsome now aren’t you Blue”. Blue smirked, he didn’t know why, he should have probably stayed quiet but instead “no it makes me look badass instead”. _

_ Red stormed out of the room after that. _

You know what, after he removed the blood from his face with water in the bathroom, he agreed with his original statement, he looked badass. He was convinced it would scare the shit out of any enemies he battled. He wondered about when Red would figure out what was going on. Slowly, Blue felt his eyes close and after a couple more minutes, he was asleep.  __


	6. The end of the War

The next couple of days were tense, most stayed to protect the Indigo League whilst others got ready to fight. Silver and Gold were allowed to fight, Gold couldn’t help but think they were doing it to see whose side he was on. Blue begged his grandfather to let him go, he was persistent that if there was going to be a fight, he should be in it, and eventually Oak relented.

They were at a stalemate for five days, team Rocket attacked, trying to storm the Indigo league and force the people out. It didn’t succeed due to them being extremely underprepared for the battle. After an hour of pokemon battles, Team Rocket fled and it was considered a victory for them. Sadly the victory didn’t last long because two days later, a bigger group of Team Rocket appeared.

They managed to hold them off, leading to it ending in a tie. The news was all over the recent events, of course, they only told team Rocket’s point of view. The media claimed they were people fighting for the wrong causes, really no one believed them but it still stained the fighter's reputation. Some double agents came to them and informed them of the discovery of Lance and Bruno. 

“So they're still alive!” Blue was thrilled about the discovery, he thought it proved that Red wasn’t as evil if he imagined, but he was sadly mistaken “I’m sorry, but they were found dead in their cells last night, most Team Rocket members believe it was ordered by Red even though they tell everyone it was a suicide”. Blue felt as if Lance and Bruno had been killed all over again, he broke down. He never stopped believing they were possibly alive and now he knew they had been, but he wasn’t able to save them.

Again, they went into a stalemate for two weeks. Everyone was on their guard, if someone went somewhere they’d have to be accompanied by at least three other trainers. Silver was relieved that they hadn’t brought any children or people without pokemon because it was an awfully dangerous place to be in.

On early Monday morning, a letter slipped under the Indigo league door, it was admittedly given to Oak who gathered Blue, Silver, Gold, Lorelei, Agatha, and a couple of men to read it. It read: 

Let's finish this, bring your troops to Viridian forest tomorrow morning, and will keep the doors open so you can run away like the cowards that you are.

Red and Team Rocket

“Are we honestly going to do this?” asked Blue “what if it’s a setup!” Oak reread the letter. “Perhaps we should go,” said one of the men “are you serious? It could be a trap!” said Blue, the man responded, “but perhaps it won’t be”. “Are we really willing to take that risk!” Blue asked “we should if it finishes off the fight sooner” replied the man.

The bickering continued for an hour, with everyone picking sides on what they should do. Eventually, it was decided that they would go with a third of the groups and would retreat at the first sign of betrayal.

\---

The next day, Silver, Blue, Oak, and the other men lead the group through the streets, people follow behind from a distance, watching and waiting. They reached the gates and found they were wide open with absolutely no one standing at them. The assigned people watched the rest of them go through the tall black gates, they were to remind there in case of a retreat.

The rest trudged through the trees, all on high alert, waiting for Team Rocket to show themselves. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, some were worried about dying but most were afraid of living under team Rocket rule more. That was why they were there, to make a change, to bring back the old way. Some say change is good but that isn’t always true and they all knew it.

Halfway through the forest, the team Rocket members came into view, all in their team rocket uniforms and they looked extremely proud. Perhaps they were proud of all they’ve done, perhaps they were so brainwashed that they thought they were doing what’s right. Perhaps Red had convinced them they were in the right and that they should be proud to fight and die for his causes. 

Speaking of Red, the man walked through the centre of the crowd all of them parting for him, like a god. He raised his hand, signalling for silence “look I’m going to give you one last chance!” he yelled to the crowd “If you give up now, you’ll all be pardoned”. “Bull shit!” called out a man from the crowd, everyone couldn’t help but silently agree, not that they would say it out loud.

“You know what to prove it, I’ll make a peace offering” everyone waited in silence “go on!” said Professor Oak. “As a sign of peace, I will marry Blue and we will rule Kanto together” silences turned into outrage. 

“How dare you offer that!”  
“After all you’ve done to him!”  
“You're a monster!”  
“Piece of shit” 

All of the Team Rocket members in sync pulled out their poke balls, holding them in a threatening way. The screaming died down at the sight of it “I don’t exactly see why that’s such a terrible idea” Red made his way towards Blue who stood tall at the front of the crowd. “He’ll get a say in how I run the region and I get …” he reached for Blue who admittedly tried to jump away, he grabbed his wrist forcefully pulling him closer. 

“Well ... what I’ve desired for a while” he started caressing Blue’s cheek and suddenly “ Leafeon! Bullet seed at Red” Blue stumbled back and Red was hit by three bullets seeds. One in the jaw, one in the arm, and the other… in the brain. Red collapsed to the ground, staining the grass with his blood, the Team Rocket members rushed forward and Blue knelt checking his pulse. 

“He’s dead” he declared and all hell broke loss 

Everyone in the haze was pulling out their pokemon, sending thunderbolts, water guns, and razor leaves everywhere. It was a blur for Blue, he could hear all the screaming, the moans of pain, and the pokemon’s moves swooping around. He should have looked around but his eyes remained attached to his lifeless friend's body, not that they were friends anymore. Red was a part of his childhood and it still hurt, knowing his old best friend had gone evil.

He was suddenly grabbed by an unfamiliar face and pulled away from the body, they guided him through the woods as the fighting continued. He felt as if he should be there but the others didn’t seem to agree.

Three hours later, he looked out the window to find that hundreds of people were flooding the Indigo League. Amongst them were injured people, some were carried on hospital beds looking burnt and bruised, others were limping with people holding them up whilst others were scurrying to help. No one was walking around with their pokemon, they were probably all inside their balls.

At the back of the group were Silver and Gold, they walked extremely slowly and were in deep conversation. Everyone that had come back early came rushing out to the newcomers, husbands and wives were reunited, friends embraced, even the men that had fought him over whether to go or not were smiling brightly at him and hugging him. Blue assumed they had won and his guess was confirmed when someone yelled: “We’ve won”. 

“We won!” he whispered to himself. It would take months, possibly years, to bring the region back into a peaceful state, but they’d deal with that tomorrow.

* * *

8 Years Later 

Blue sat in the lab reading through some files, the three knew pokemon sat in their poke balls waiting for the next trainers to come and pick them. He had some kids come in not even the day before, a girl and a boy, from a neighbouring area. They took the Squirtle and Bulbasaur pokemon and left to return home to their families. 

Blue couldn’t help but admit that if Team Rocket did anything right, it was making it illegal for children to leave home at 10 to pursue pokemon. It’s now changed so that at sixteen, the child has the right to choose between continuing school or joining the pokemon world. 

the doors slam open to the lab, Blue jumps in his seat at the sudden noise, and Gold comes strolling in. “ Blue good to see you! How’s work?” Silver silently follows him, obviously embarrassed at his boyfriend's behaviour. “Gold! What have we talked about not slamming open the doors to people’s place!” Gold smiled cheekily at him, grabbing Silver’s waist and whispering something in his ear. Silver’s face went red and he pushed Gold away, not commenting on what Gold had said to him. 

“Anyway, I’m going extremely well you two,” Blue told them, getting up from the chair “new progress is being made in the pokemon sciences field which I’m participating in and I’m meeting up with Daisy next week for a two day holiday at her place”. Silver nodded his head “that’s good to hear Blue and how are you feeling after Professor Oak’s passing?” Blue paused, thinking about Silver’s question.

His grandfather's health had been at a decline since that fateful fight, everyone knew his death was coming and were amazed that he managed to make it an extra five years. “He died peacefully, that’s all I could ask for” Silver again nodded his head, face unreadable then Gold chimed in. 

“Blue we’re going to the cafe across the road, would you like to come with us?” Blue threw off his lab coat “sure got nothing better to do” the three started their walk across the road “I think I’ll get a doughnut” enthusiastically said Gold.

Blue laughed contently “yeah, of course, you would” 


End file.
